Franklyn Senior High School
Franklyn Senior High School is a ficticious school located in the city of Denton, New Jersey. It is one of three schools in the metropolis with a fourth, P.J. Gilroy Academy, being located immediately outside Denton in a place called Smallstown. Franklyn Senior was one of the four classes chosen for abduction during the second season of Survival of the Fittest, and according to a flashback near v1's endgame, its baseball team played an exhibition game against Barry Coleson High School at some point prior to v1. Below is information on Franklyn Senior as given on the Survival of the Fittest website. In the 1950's, Torrence Aideen was a man with a mission. Wanting to put his name on something big as a "get rich quick scheme", he bought out an old school building, attempting to turn it into some sort of vacational area. The plan fell short and in 1956, Aideen sold the building over to a woman named Georgia Tynan. She cleaned up the place with big bucks and some help from a few friends (specifically the Seana-Franklyn family, whom are thanked dozens of thousands times in roughly every letter from back then and even got the school partially named after them), helping the place grow into a suitable enough place for Elementary learning. The school grew from there with a highschool add-on in 1967. Grades kindergarten to fifth are considered Elementary, with sixth to eighth following as Middleschool (or the "Junior School"), and, last but not least, ninth to twelfth being Highschool (AKA the "Senior School"). The three schools have been combined into one. The majority of the Elementary part of the school occupies ground level, Middleschool being second floor, and Highschool being up at the top and scattered wherever else there are free rooms in the building. All students sixth grade and up are required to wear lanyards that symbolize what grade they are in, along with some form of identification. Kids usually destroy their I.D.s, the typical reason being that they hate their school photos. Their dress code isn't all that strict, allowing hats in the building. No hoods, though. ---- Schoolife Synopsis Franklyn is a relatively normal high school that seems to put a quite large amount of funding into its sports programs rather than its academics. Overall, Franklyn is probably the most stable of the four schools, no known fights or in-school violence have recently broken out, and all students seem to be attending classes and after-school practices as per usual. Friday afternoon for Franklyn Senior High went rather normally -- the cheerleaders and baseball players attending practice as per usual -- although an awkward incident occurred involving Sam Sorenson absent-mindedly barging into the women's locker room. School may have been normal, but afterwards was when all the action began. A group of Franklyn students headed down to Benson's Bar and Grill after practice, and the inevitable aftermath was a fist fight out front between students Matthias Kovalenko and Eric Silvstedt. Although the fight was broken up, the two boys still held quite an amount of animosity toward one another. The weekend set apart another potential brawl at school, but an inevitable collision between the two awaits on Monday morning. ---- Students The following students were abducted from Franklyn Senior High to participate in V2: Mr. Dolph's Homeroom Whitney Acosta Chris Cohen Lee-Ann Collier Stephanie Crew Dan Johnson Anna Dibenidetti Jaime Dibenidetti Elizabeth Ebert Nathan Godwin Nessy Guthrie Matthias Kovalenko Matthew Lafferty Jordan McKiernan Justin Moore Chad Munteanu Marimar Perez Okalani Shimane Sam Sorenson Chiaki Takao Vesa Turunen Mr. Duana's Homeroom Gregg Archer Ricky Callahan Laura Diesen Zed Foreman Sylvea Hill Mary-Anne Robinson Eric Silvstedt Huy Tran Penelope Withers Category: High Schools